Hetalia AIM!
by karatemaster101
Summary: What happens when all the countries get international instant messaging.


(Ludw1g has entered the room.)  
(!ITALIA! has entered the room.)  
(katana-sensei has entered the room.)  
(WhOsYoUrHeRo has entered the room.)  
(Br1tann1caAng3l has entered the room.)  
(Franc1sB0nnef0y has entered the room.)  
Ludw1g: how many people did u invite?  
!ITALIA!:i invited Japan.  
katana-sensei: i let england in, and i think that america and france tagged along.  
WhOsYoUrHeRo: whazzup iggy?  
Franc1sB0nnef0y: im up 4 auctioning vital regions  
katana-sensei: I havebanned Franc1sB0nnef0y from the room. Accept or Decline?  
Br1tann1caAng3l: ACCEPT!!!  
Ludw1g: accept  
Ludw1g: click the 'accept' button, italy  
!ITALIA!: what does that do?  
Br1tann1caAng3l: click the 'accept button'  
Franc1sB0nnef0y: Sacre bleu is every1 out 2 get me?  
WhOsYoUrHeRo: yep! accept  
!ITALIA!: accept  
!ITALIA!: PASTAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
katana-sensei: sry, france ur out  
katana-sensei: majority rules  
Franc1sB0nnef0y: i hate u people ill invade ur vital regions someday  
Ludw1g: shut up frenchy  
Br1tann1caAng3l: zip ur piehole wine-freak  
Franc1sB0nnef0y: i might infect your ctrs w/ viruses one day  
katana-sensei: in hell, the engineers are french  
katana-sensei: whatcha gonna do, try to inject H1N1 into the motherboard drive?  
Br1tann1caAng3l: that was a good one! XD  
!ITALIA!: you guys r mean to big brother france  
Franc1sB0nnef0y: at least some1's on my side  
Br1tann1caAng3l: im running out of good insults  
(theAWESOMEness has been invited.)  
(theAWESOMEnesshas joined the room.)  
theAWESOMEness: hey  
Ludw1g: you better not be using up my internet money  
theAWESOMEness: no, i'm not  
theAWESOMEness: I just broke into Ivan's house, tied him up, and hacked into his computer system  
Ludw1g: WHAT?  
theAWESOMEness: jk, im the public library  
katana-sensei: lucky, you get free internet dont u  
theAWESOMEness: yup  
(SHINATTYrulzz has been invited)  
(SHINATTYrulzz has joined the room)  
SHINATTYrulzz: hey all aru  
WhOsYoUrHeRo: yo china!  
WhOsYoUrHeRo: oh, and i just received news that ivan was hit by a bad snowstorm  
SHINATTYrulzz: yeah, his internets down and hes not going anywhere  
Br1tann1caAng3l: YAY!..i mean aw thats too bad  
!ITALIA!: kolkolkol is scary  
Ludw1g: in the name of saint peter, italy  
(MozartCDEFG has joined the room.)  
theAWESOMEness: that is a very original screen name...so creative  
MozartCDEFG: Same to you, Prussia.  
MozartCDEFG: You are missing several imperative punctuation marks and have several grammatical errors, by the way.  
katana-sensei: this is a chat room, you dont need that stuff  
MozartCDEFG: I prefer to keep my grammar straight, by the way.  
theAWESOMEness: straight as a rainbow, LOL  
katana-sensei: why didnt you say that when francis was still here  
theAWESOMEness: that was improvised  
MozartCDEFG: I am getting tired of this. None of you have any good sense.  
!ITALIA!: good bye!  
Br1tann1caAng3l: good riddance  
MozartCDEFG: I heard that.  
(MozartCDEFG has left the room.)  
(L13cht13nst31n has entered the room.)  
(Switzy101 has entered the room.)  
Switzy101: we're doing this at the library to save money  
theAWESOMEness: hello  
Switzy101: we're in the same room dumb$$  
theAWESOMEness: what happened to "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" policy? i just annoyed austria out of this room so you wouldnt have 2 talk to him  
Switzy101: thanx  
L13cht13nst31n: who else is on?  
Ludw1g: me  
!ITALIA!: hello!  
katana-sensei: I am  
WhOsYoUrHeRo: hows it going up there in the alps?  
L13cht13nst31n: pretty good  
Br1tann1caAng3l: bonnefoy WAS here but we exiled him  
Br1tann1caAng3l: like we did to his old boss  
SHINATTYrulzz: napoleon  
theAWESOMEness: you googled that, didnt you?  
SHINATTYrulzz: im all the way in asia how do you expect me to remember the crap in europe  
katana-sensei: oh so very true  
WhOsYoUrHeRo: freak people let the hero talk  
L13cht13nst31n: oky alfred  
katana-sensei: look whos talking oh wait you are  
Br1tann1caAng3l: wow kiku didn't know you could be so abusive w/ language how come you never say stuff like this world meetings  
katana-sensei: i dont talk much but theres a difference with typing cuz i cant c ur ugly european faces  
theAWESOMEness: major burnage there  
Switzy101: you dont want to see the wrong end of my gun  
WhOsYoUrHeRo: geez right now the only people your gun can reach are france italy austria & germany  
Ludw1g: fine time to be a geographical genius  
Ludw1g: thanks for pointing out im in someone's rifle range by the way  
SHINATTYrulzz: please stp being so insulting people  
katana-sensei: i bottle it up and i cant say it so i must type it. got a problem?  
(MatthewWilliamz has joined the room)  
MatthewWilliamz: hi everyone!  
theAWESOMEness: yay you FINALLY got rid of the invisible setting  
MatthewWilliamz: i was getting bored its not like people listen  
Ludw1g: canada where have u been  
!ITALIA!: PASTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
Ludw1g: is that all u have learned to say?  
Br1tann1caAng3l: it must be close to siesta time in italy  
(!ITALIA! has left the room)  
Br1tann1caAng3l: see i was right  
SHINATTYrulzz: matthew do u like pandas  
MatthewWilliamz: i guess so  
katana-sensei: anything but pandas  
SHINATTYrulzz: 

Br1tann1caAng3l: this is crap  
Ludw1g: watch your language  
theAWESOMEness: what language?  
Switzy101: never mind  
(switzy101 has left the room)  
(L13cht13nst31n has left the room)  
(kolkolkolkolkol has joined the room)  
kolkolkolkolkol: my internet is working now so everyone becomes one with me da?  
(Ludw1g has left the room.)  
(katana-sensei has left the room.)  
(WhOsYoUrHeRo has left the room.)  
(Br1tann1caAng3l has left the room.)  
(SHINATTYrulzz has left the room.)  
(theAWESOMEness has left the room.)  
(MatthewWilliamz has left the room.)  
(HETALIA: START CHAT has been closed.)  
kolkolkolkolkol: what is wrong with everyone?


End file.
